White Roses, Orange Blossoms and Baby's Breath
by CoffeeCream101
Summary: Aries now has a new owner. But her carefree days are still out of reach as pain and heartbreak loom over the horizon. Will she ever catch Leo's heart or is she destined to live eternity all alone?


Summary

Aries now has a new owner. But her carefree days are still out of reach as pain and heartbreak loom over the horizon. Will she ever catch Leo's heart or is she destined to live eternity all alone?

###

Author's Notes

_Set during episode 58 'The Battle of the Spirits'. This story is interlinked with an upcoming Grayza story. Do read my profile for more info... Enjoy!_

_I feel really bad for not posting anything after so long, so here's something to show you guys just how much I appreciate your support and patience. XD I'm still stuck half-way for my second one-shot for my 'Colours in Life' though. Hopefully posting this will give me the much needed motivation and bring out my muse._

_White roses, orange blossoms and baby's breath all have one common meaning: eternal love. Hence, the reason for the title.  
><em>

###

This story is a work of fiction. The author claims no ownership of the characters used in this story. Any resemblance to actual persons living or dead, locales or events is entirely coincidental.

All rights reserved. No portion of this story may be transmitted or reproduced in any form, or by any means, without permission in writing from the author, with the exception of brief excerpts used for the purposes of review.

Copyright © 2011 by CoffeeCream101

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Oracion Seis arc…Battle of the Spirits!_

Aries knew that she was going to have bruises from the fight with Leo. Still bruises were easier to deal with than the laser burns on their abdomens from Caelum…as she found out soon later.

She reached out to Leo and saw him do the same, both muttering words that had to be toned down for the sake of their audience. Words that held a whole lot more meaning in the way they were uttered than what they actually meant.

The wealth of emotion that they had to conceal behind well-chosen words visible only to those who knew what to look for.

They were reaching out, yearningly, towards one another for one last touch, desperate to breach the few centimetres between them.

Just another inch, she prayed.

Just another second, he longed.

And just as they about to touch, everything disappeared. And the silence and disappointment that came filled her eyes with tears. The sorrow and the bittersweet feeling that came soon after nearly breaking her heart…and her spirit.

Ironic that a Spirit should have her spirit broken, she thought. Though not completely impossible.

But just before the light and the pull from the Spirit World took over their senses completely, she heard three little words that pieced her heart back together and made the tears in her eyes disappear.

Three little words. But they filled her heart with such wonder and joy that she felt freer than she had ever felt in the time she had with Angel…and Karen.

Three little words. And they gave her the most wonderful gift of all—hope.

Just three little words…

…_I love you._

* * *

><p>Aries nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt two small hands tug at her dress.<p>

"Come on, Aries!" they cried impatiently. And Aries smiled indulgently, wondering how two small creatures like them could be so rambunctious.

"Lucy's really great! Let's go before she leaves us!" Gemi cried as he made a loopty-loop in front of her.

"We _are_ already on the ship with her," Aries pointed out, amused.

"We are!" Scorpio called from the front, more than eager to meet Aquarius' owner. And if Aries was honest with herself, she had to admit that she was more than curious about Leo's owner as well.

And if she was even more honest with herself, then she would have admitted that she wanted to see Leo again. But she pushed that thought aside.

"Mini! If you don't stop pulling on my dress, I might decide to put a leash on the both of you," she scolded the black-clothed Spirit.

Gemi zoomed back from where he had been perching on Scorpio's shoulder at her words, clutching the front of her dress as he wailed.

"You can't be serious! You can't punish me for doing something Mini did!"

Aries stopped walking and tried to look sternly at the little Spirit, arms akimbo. But it was a hard thing to do when she felt so happy and the look on Gemi's face—it could put a puppy dog to shame.

"Um...Gemi?"

"Not now, Mini." Gemi ignored his twin as he continued to plead his cause. "Besides, you won't hurt a cute little spi—"

"Gemi!"

"What!" The orange-clothed twin asked, slightly irritated.

"You're doing it now," Mini said mildly.

"Doing wha—oh!" Gemi said, turning to look at what Mini was gesturing at. "Hehe, sorry, Aries," he said sheepishly, releasing his hold on her bodice. As an afterthought, he reached out timidly to smooth it into place. "Won't happen again." He promised before quickly disappearing.

Aries giggled at her friends' antics as she continued on, hurrying to catch up with Scorpio and Gemi, who was once again back on Scorpio's shoulder.

"I have no idea who that idiot was." Mini announced quickly when he heard Aries' giggles, floating along her side with little effort, making the occasional loops.

Aries sighed happily. It looked like things were off to a good start.

* * *

><p><em>Now that you've read it, leave me a review! And if you want more ideas of my up-and-coming projects, have a look at my profile. And yes! I finally got the guts to post this up! ^^ Oh, and I'll most probably up this to an 'M' but until then, it'll stay a 'T'. I'll let you guys know before then.<br>_


End file.
